1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing system of educational material programs in a computer assisted instruction (CAI) system, and more particularly to a system of editing educational material programs on a cassette magnetic tape (CMT) in a CAI system in which a microcomputer is used as a processing unit and learning progresses in line with an educational material program recorded on a medium such as CMT.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past several years, there has been a recognition of the effectiveness of CAI system which uses computer to assist students in learning. In such a CAI system, learning generally proceeds by student-machine interaction with computer program. If the student makes an error, the program informs him or her of error and prompts for correction.
Conventional CAI systems use large scale mainframe computers for the processor. It is difficult for an individual student to personally and effectively use these systems due to restrictions of cost, location and times of using such computers.
Meanwhile, rapid progress in microcomputer and its peripheral technologies has produced microcomputer-based CAI systems. Microcomputer CAI systems are now available in schools and ordinary households since they are small in size and inexpensive.
In microcomputer-based CAI systems, if a training program proceeds with the aid of visual and aural senses of a student, the student can use the CAI system personally according to his or her own ability and degree of progress, so that he or she can attain a much higher efficiency in study.